


Surprise in the Library

by violasarecool



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bats, Gen, Skyhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: val and sera are exploring the inquisition's newly found fortress when they get a small surprise





	

"Vaaaal!"

Val glanced up from her book, eyes straining to pick out details in the dimly lit room.

There was a loud screech.

"Sera?" Val called, brows creasing. "Are you—"

Sera skidded into sight and promptly crashed into Val. "Ahh!" Sera stared up at Val, sprawled across her lap. "Just fuckin _attacked_ me, black and clawed and _urgh."_ She shuddered, and heaved herself upright.

"What attacked you?" Val asked, reaching for her staff.

"I don't _know,_ I was just trying to grab a book from the top and something smashed me in the face!" She hopped from one foot to the other, flapping her hands against the sides of her legs. "It was gross and furry and I _didn't like it."_

Val flicked her hand out and a small yellow flame appeared in her right hand, brighter even than the torches that lit up the dusty stone walls. "Alright, let's go see what it was."

They walked around the circular room, past several alcoves of shelves and chairs before Sera stopped, and gestured at the alcove ahead of them. "It was over there," she murmured, raising her arm to aim her slingshot at the shelves. "If it shows its nasty face again I'm gonna smack it so hard its tits fall off."

"How do you know it has—" Val started, biting back a grin, but Sera clapped a hand over her mouth.

"D'you hear that?" she breathed, and they stopped, listening intently. Skyhold was never _quiet_ per se, even at night, but even above the wind Val heard a rustling. They inched forward, peering into the flickering shadows.

Then, a shadow dropped out of one of the shelves, and Sera shrieked; there was a snap as her slingshot emptied its cargo at a bookshelf, and as Val stumbled backward to avoid Sera's flailing arms, she reached out for a handhold, and instead found herself with a handful of fur.

"Shit!" She let go instinctively, then in one quick movement whipped her coat around over the shadow.

"Fuck ass balls," Sera hissed, dancing backwards, "did I get it?" Her eyes fell on Val, cradling a bundle of coat. "Did _you_ get it?"

"I don't know?" Val slowly peeled back the fabric with one hand, the other holding her magical flame above it. The coat wriggled, and Sera inched back against the bookshelf, watching warily as Val opened it to uncover—

"A _bat,"_ Val said, face lighting up with a wide grin. She pulled the coat fully back, and Sera leaned slightly forward in time to see the tiny bat crawl up Val's knee, then launch itself into the air.

"A bat," Sera breathed, and she started to laugh as she slid slowly down the end of the bookshelf to the floor. "A fucking bat."

Val ran a hand over her face, and she started laughing too, shaky sounds that soon echoed around the room. "We were so terrified," Val wheezed, doubled over, "of that tiny thing."

"I bet it was scared of _us,"_ Sera said, leaning back against the wooden shelf. "Wonder if there's lots of them here?"

"Maybe." Val leaned her hand against the floor, then pulled it back, staring at her palm. "I think so," she said, showing Sera her hand, several small pellets stuck to it. "Bat droppings."

"Ew," Sera laughed, "keep that shite away from me. Literally, literal shit." Val raised her other hand higher, illuminating more droppings covering the floor. "Urgh, have we been walking in that?" Sera sniffed, glancing around. "Oh, fuck," she lept to her feet, "we've been _sitting_ in it," she exclaimed, swiping at her butt.

Val climbed to her feet, shaking with laughter. "Well _this_ was fun," she said, tugging her own clothing around to check for droppings.

"We are  _not_ doing this again," Sera announced, "exploring can wait until there's daylight. No creepy shadows and bats and shit all over the floors."

"Well, there won't be once we get someone to start cleaning up in here," Val said, and Sera pulled a face as they walked back down the hall.

"Hey, Leliana was gonna put _birds_ in here, wasn't she?"

"...Uh oh."


End file.
